Reactions to Books
(Please note: This is my first time writing a fan-fiction so this is probably really bad. :P If people like it, maybe I'll continue. :)) The Encyclopedia Narrator: One day, Sophie decided to bring her human books to show all her friends. Sophie: *carrying huge stack of books* Ok, this should be the last one! Fitz: Um, and these are... Sophie: Human books! Dex: *groans* Can't we check out their stupid technology instead? Even it ''would be more interesting. Keefe: Really Foster? *starts snoring* Tam: *snorts* For once Keefe and I are in agreement. *collapses and falls asleep* Sophie: Ok, well if you're not ready, I'm starting without you. Everyone else: WAKE UP! Linh: Sophie, I'm sure the books are great! Feel free to start. If they've gone into hibernation, it's their own fault. Biana: *already way ahead, pulling out an encyclopedia* Hey, check it out! (smiles evilly) I think I found one heavy enough to drop on them! Tam and Keefe: *promptly wake up* Wait - what? Biana: See? I didn't even need to drop it for it to work! Everyone except Tam and Keefe: *bursts into laughter as Tam and Keefe look around, alarmed* Dex: Okay, but seriously, is this book, like, made for the purpose of dropping on people? And what is a "Bright Tanika"? Sophie: *rolls eyes* It's not Bright Tanika, it's Britannica. And it's an encyclopedia. Fitz: Encyl- huh? Sophie: ENCYCLOPEDIA. It contains information that humans think is true.Which I guess is technically fake then. So feel free to look through it and read all about what they did wrong! Keefe: OOH! We get to sort through fake stuff! I'm in! *flips to the mythology section* WHAT!?!?!?!?!?!? Everyone else: What is it? Keefe: It has a picture of Glitter Butt and her friends! But it says they're not real! Everyone except Sophie: *gasps* Sophie: *sighs* Humans think a lot of animals we have here aren't real, okay? Fitz: Yeah, I can see that... It says dinosaurs went extinct! And really Sophie, I can't believe you thought THIS *gestures wildly at a picture of a T-Rex* is what they ACTUALLY looked like!! Tam: (sarcastically) Oh no, Sophie, how could you. Fitz, do you really care? Biana: (whispering loudly) Fitzy's prone to anger. Just roll with it! Linh: *smiles* I think what my brother's trying to say is that Sophie wouldn't have thought that in 4 years she would be sitting in here listening to her besty criticize her about what she thought dinosaurs looked like. Tam: No, I was saying that I DON'T CARE! Linh: But, you see, that's just the thing. You ''must ''care enough to say ''something. If you really, truly didn't care you would be ignoring us right now. (turns to group) Sorry about this, sometimes he just says whatever on his mind without stopping to ask if it actually makes sense. Keefe: *snorts* I can see that, Bangs Boy. Tam: *calls shadows* Linh... Linh: *throwing a ball of water and smiling* What is it, dear brother? Tam: I'm warning you... Linh: *throws water and runs to the corner* Dex: Okay, this is bad. See you when this war ends! *runs out the door and locks himself in the next room* Everyone but Tam and Linh: *frantically follow Dex* Elf on the Shelf (PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS NOT FINISHED) Narrator: Tam and Linh stopped fighting, and called everyone back into the room. Sophie: Guys, I understand your sibling rivalry, but Linh, did you really need to cover my ENTIRE floor with water? Linh: Oh, right, sorry Sophie. I'll clean it up right now... *lifts all the water off of the carpet and forms it into a big sphere in the middle of the room* Fitz and Dex: Wow... Keefe: *sneaks behind Sophie's stack of books while everyone else is distracted, takes a very thin book from the stack* Alright, we're looking at this one next, everyone! Sophie: *blushes* Uhh, no we aren't. *takes the book from Keefe* Here, maybe we can keep looking at the encyclopedia for a few more minutes. Did you know that some starfish have 40 arms? Biana: *appears beside Sophie and snatches the book* Yeah, we are reading this one. Keefe: Um, sorry Foster, but this looks like it could be interesting... *smirks* Sophie: It's just a book that I had as a kid. It's no big deal. Keefe: And reverse psychology isn't going to work either. *flips through book* "Have you ever wondered how Santa knows if you've been naughty or nice each year as you grow? For hundreds of years it's been a big secret. It can now be shared if you promise to keep it." Yeah, sorry Foster, but we're reading this one. Sophie: *blushes* Fine... But I'm going over there. *goes into corner and watches* Tam: *reads a few more pages, and after a long silence* So, basically, humans believed that elves were tiny, super fast spies, and they reported every single detail about your day to an old beardy guy who lived in the North Pole? Sophie: *blushes even more* Um... yeah... *another awkward silence* Everyone: *bursts out laughing* Fitz: *between hysterical laughter* Wow, no wonder you were so confused when I found you. Okay, that's all I have so far. Please tell me if you have any suggestions or criticism - I need honest feedback! Thanks for reading up to this point!! And remember, this is NOT FINISHED. Yet. Category:Funny Category:Fanfiction Category:Elves React